


Wow Drabbles

by gaudyAficionado



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Demon Hunters, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudyAficionado/pseuds/gaudyAficionado
Summary: This is a place for me to put my wow drabbles bc sometimes I need closure between my characters and NPCs or my characters and my other characters and the game just doesn't provide those. So, I made them myself and left them here.





	1. Decisions

As the rogue felbat lifted the demon hunter up and out of the pit that the Wardens called a “vault,” she examined the chaos that her fellow elves were dealing with. As she reached the top, it was apparent that the bat wasn’t going to stop for her to get off before running back to its infernal masters. She braced herself and leaped off the bat on the highest floor, watching it fly off and she landed. By the sounds of metal clashing together and fighting, it was clear that they weren’t out of the woods yet. She unsheathed her glaives and quietly ran into the next room.

As she approached, she realized that the fighting wasn’t between her troops and an enemy, but between two of her own kind. She sheathed her glaives once more and walked into the room. Their energy traces made it clear of the three standing in the room with her. Altruis. Kayn. Kor’vas. She wasn’t surprised the two were fighting; they had been going at each other since they were released from stasis.

“We don’t have time for this!” Kor’vas growled at the two, annoyed at their horrible timing. She looked over. “Commander! These two are being insufferable!”

“I can see that.” The commander said, looking over the two. “We have to do something about this.”

“I doubt anything short of separating them will do anything.” Kor’vas replied. “We can’t waste any more time with this petty bickering. Pick one to send off. The other will become your second in command.”

The commander held a confused face. “What? I hardly have the authority make this decision. They’ve both given all they have and neither of them is wrong.”

“You absolutely have the authority to make this decision.” Kor’vas said confidently. “In fact, I think you’re the only one with this sort of authority. Before Illidan passed, he last appointed you as our commander.”

The commander was silent for a while in thought. Altruis, a noble elf who can see right and wrong and is strong enough to act on that sight. Or Kayn, a loyal brother who she had fought side by side with for ages, through Mardum, through this vault and who would follow her through hell and back. The choice was difficult, but in the end, there was only one choice. By the time she had decided, the two had calmed down, and they seemed content with scowling at each other from a distance. She walked over to Altruis and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“This decision was not made lightly, and I do believe you are in a good mindset, but I need to know that my brothers trust me and trust my decisions. I have fought side by side with Kayn for hundreds of years. If you two could get along, I would happily take you both in, but we can’t be distracted fighting amongst ourselves.” She looks over his face, a solemn look of concern on her face. “I believe you can still do well, even without us.”

His face displayed no emotion. “I see.” He said flatly. He shrugged off her shoulder and walk towards the exit. He paused just inside the doorway and looked back to her. “You seem in the right place. I hope you don’t end up like Illidan.”

With those he turned and left the room, leaving the three demon hunters in silence before they needed to move on. 


	2. War Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people don't agree with Sylvanas' tactics.

The bat flew into Undercity's throne room and landed softly in front of the Dark Lady. With a few cracks and several pops, it stood up to its full height, a female troll in some tribal regalia.

"I got ya' letter, Sylvanas." She said confidently. "What ya be needin'?"

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Archdruid." The Dark Lady replied. "I have plans for securing a better future for the Horde."

The druid raised an eyebrow. She seemed skeptical but humored the Warchief. "What sort 'a things you got planned?"

The Dark Lady smiled with a sort of dark sincerity. "We are going to take the World Tree for the Horde."

The archdruid squinted at her for a second before speaking up. "How would that help anyone, much less the Horde?"

"Think about it, Rinzlok." She said as she started pacing. "Silithus is the main source of azerite throughout the continents. If we allow the Alliance to maintain a hold over the World Tree, there is no doubt that Anduin would exploit it as a foothold into Kalimdor, granting him access to azerite. He will undoubtedly use that azerite to advance his weaponry beyond compare. If the Horde is to survive we must prevent that from happening."

"I'm gonna stop ya right there, Warchief." The druid looked over her technical superior. "Now, I don't know if y've ever talked t' Anduin, but I don't think ya needin' t' be worryin' about the little mon. I doubt Anduin would be worryin' about the blood of Azeroth if he didn't know you were plannin' on usin' it."

“We can’t be certain of that,” Sylvanas said forcefully. “We have to stay ahead of our enemies at every step. If we hold one of their cities, they will be hesitant to attack us for fear of losing their own people.”

“I think ya be misjudgin’ the Alliance,” Rinzlok said matter-of-factly. “Not only will this attack turn their attention to us, but I’ve heard of your ‘capturin’’ of Gilneas. If it turns out anythin’ like that, not only will ya have killed the World Tree and poisoned the elves’ home, y’ll only hasten the Alliance’s attack. Do ya really think they’ll just be fine with losing a second major city to ya destructive tendencies?”

“It’d be wise to watch your tone. I did not ask for your advice.” She stopped pacing and her voice was annoyed. “Besides, I have planned for that.” She looked at the skeptical druid intensely. “We are going to break their spirits. We’re going to kill Malfurion Stormrage.”

The druid stood in a stunned silence for a few seconds as the thought processed in her head. “Absolutely not.” She said. It wasn’t a suggestion. “If ya succeed, y’ll do the exact opposite of what y’re tryin’ t’ do. Y’ll martyr the Archdruid and the Alliance will retaliate. If ya fail, y’ll bring attention to ya’self as a threat. An assassination attempt will do nothin’ but infuriate the Alliance.”

The Dark Lady narrowed her eyes. “I think you are just too attached to him.”

“What?”

“I know you and the other druids of the Horde were working together with him and the druids of the Alliance to defeat the Legion in these past years, but the Legion is defeated and things will go back to how they used to be. Give it time and your precious druid ‘allies’ you’ve made will turn on you and stab you in the back. We have no time for dwelling on the past. The Horde  _ will _ march on Darnassus and Malfurion  _ will _ fall.” She pauses for a moment before holding out a roll of parchment. “Take this scroll to High Overlord Saurfang in Northern Barrens. He will begin the march through Ashenvale.”

Rinzlok looked intensely into the elf’s eyes for a long second. “No.” She said simply. “I've given ya my two copper. I refuse to take part in this meaningless conflict.”

“You would betray your loyalties to your Warchief and to the Horde over an elf and an old tree?” Sylvanas fumed. 

The Archdruid paused. “A warchief who won’t listen to reason over some baseless suspicion is no warchief a’ mine. I’d rather not be a part a’ ya Horde then go through with something like this. Get someone else ta be ya message boy.”

The druid turned and started walking away as her joints clicked and popped once more into the shape of her flight form, taking her last step off the stairs, flying out of the Ruins of Lordaeron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinzlok went to elf practice with Malfurion heck off.


End file.
